UnChained Melody
by It's Written in the wind
Summary: The 2012 Prom is fast approaching, and it's amazing what hearing one simple song can do to you!


**Un-chained Melody…**

The summer was but a distant memory now in Blaine's mind. Final exams had just been taken and Prom was fast approaching, yet Blaine wasn't excited.

He thought back to Kurt's prom from last year and a tearful smile appeared on him face for a fleetful second before disappearing just as fast.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you. Hmph yeah right" Blaine grunted out a little too loudly.

As they tearfully said their good byes at the airport Kurt and Blaine had promised each other that they would take it in turns to call the other person each and every day. Yet as the months went by, it soon became every second day, then every third day, and then only on weekends, with the odd call here and there throughout the week.

Once in New York, Kurt had managed to land himself an internship at Vogue.

It's was soon noted that he did indeed have an eye for fashion, and new and up-coming trends, and within 8 months he had been promoted to one of the head chief and editors of the company, as well as helping to put together and design new looks for the season.

With Blaine also wanting to do the best he could, so that he could join Kurt in New York, he tended to always be studying. Combine this with Kurt's new job, and they just slowly drifted apart and no longer seemed to be able to find time for the other no matter how hard they tried.

When there was time for a simple phone call, it always seemed to end in an argument, one blaming the other for have no time to speak due to them being "so busy".

Finally it all seemed to get too much, and the phone calls just stopped all together.

Both men still dearly Loved the other, but yet were both too stubborn to make the first move to sort it all out.

It's was a Blaine with hunched over shoulders, and a sad look upon his face that exited the tux rental place, wishing with all of his heart and soul that Kurt had been with him to help his choose his outfit for Prom.

A Blaine that wished that the love of his life had been there too tell him which style suited him best, which shirt complimented the suit, and which tie (either a bow tie, or a neck tie) would tie the entire look together.

He kicked at a pebble on the pavement as his head hung low and he shuffled along towards his car.

Back in New York Kurt sits at desk preparing for an up-coming fashion show. He scrolls through all of the short listed models and assigns each model their different outfits that they will be wearing on the night.

As he assigns a male model one of his outfits – dark wash denim jeans folded at the ankle, a crisp red and white checked shirt, paired with a grey vest with a white trim he casts one final critical eye over the outfit. "Something seems to be missing" he says quietly, yet out aloud to himself while tapping a finger to his bottom lip.

As he starts to wander around the room looking at all of the different accessories that he could put with the outfit his eyes land on a simple dark grey bowtie. "Perfect" he says as he lays it with the other clothes.

Kurt then takes a step back and a gasps leaves his throat. There lying on the table in front of him is… simple put – Blaine. He has created Blaine's "goofy" yet totally adorable look for his up-coming show.

Suddenly he feels hot. Has his huge office, with the large window views across the city always been this tiny? He had to get out, and he had to get out now!

Thank goodness it is 4:30pm and the working day is almost over because today he is taking an early mark. "Bye Lucy" he calls out as he rushes past his assistant. "But where…" "Home. Not feeling very well all of a sudden." Kurt quickly cuts her off before she has time to finish her question.

Now safely behind the closed elevator doors Kurt begins to realise just how much he is missing Blaine. Even his subconscious is dressing the male models to look like his boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Even he's not sure about the answer to that question. All he knows is that he still loves Blaine!

Kurt pulls his mobile from his pocket and quickly taps out Blaine's number. His thumb hovers above the call key. The elevator "dings" and Kurt clears his phone screen and puts it back into his pocket. Blaine's probably moved on and found someone way better by now he sadly thinks.

Alone in his room all Blaine wants to do is call Kurt and tell him about his Prom outfit that he has just bought. He decides against it as Kurt is most likely way to busy, what with his recently promoted position and all.

WHY were they both so stubborn?!

Prom day has arrived, and in a few hours it would begin, thus closing the final chapter of Blaine's High School days at Mckinnley.

It's 12.30pm and the New York Fashion Show has just begun. The first few designers have already sent their new season looks down the runway to their different styles of music. Next up would be Kurt's models.

Kurt casts one final look over his models standing in front of him. His models were up next, but yet again that lump formed in his throat when his eyes landed on the model that reminded him so much of Blaine.

The group of models that were to walk before his models were standing in the wings of the stage waiting for the music to start, and for them to be given their cue to start walking.

Suddenly the music was broadcast loudly over the speakers. Kurt couldn't believe what his ears were telling his brain that he was hearing – Teenage Dream. Was he in a dream?

Suddenly his mind was cast back to the time he was at Dalton Academy. The time he had indirectly stopped the most handsome boy in the whole entire school to ask him a question, all because he was new there. The time that the whole world slowed as they ran down the hall, taking a "short cut" so that he could watch Blaine and the Warbler's sing this exact same song.

Kurt then knew where he had to be! He turned to Lucy and said to her "I have to be somewhere, you are now in charge!" "But… but…" Lucy stammered "I have to win Blaine back if it's the last thing I do! He is the love of my life and I have to make him see that" Lucy just smiled before saying "go get 'em tiger, I'll call ahead to the airport for you and have you on the first available flight to Ohio" "Thanks Lucy, you're a gem" Kurt called out as he disappeared around the corner.

"Quiet Children, I would now like to announce the 2012 Prom King and Queen" announced Principal Figgins. "Your 2012 Prom Queen is… Tina Cohen-Chang. Everyone clapped as Tina stepped forward and had the crown placed on her head. Next up was Prom King. "And now for your 2012 Prom King… Blaine Anderson" Blaine slowly walked towards the stage to accept his crown. All the while his heart tinged with sadness of the thought that Kurt wasn't there with him to share this moment.

"Now behold the tradition of the 2012 Prom King and Queen in their first dance" said Principal Figgins.

Blaine held out his hand to Tina and she took hold of it as he led them out to the centre of the dance floor. The New Direction once again took to stage to sing.

The musical notes and one soul voice started to sing as Tina and Blaine took their dancing positions. Blaine closed his eyes wishing that it was Kurt that he was here in this moment dancing with.

As if from nowhere Blaine could then hear Kurt's voice. It was only a faint whisper, but he thought he had heard "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Why was his mind playing these cruel tricks on him? There was no way Kurt could possibly be here. His work was his life now, not some 'kid' who was just graduating High School. He closed his eyes even tighter willing the tears not to fall, when he heard that ever so familiar voice again, this time a lot louder, followed by Tina stepping back and away from him. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" the voice repeated.

Blaine slowly looked up into the piercing blue eyes that were in front of him. He looked down to see that Kurt had his hand held out in front of him waiting for him to take it. Blaine slowly took it. "But how? Why? How did you even get here? The only way that Kurt could think to answer the questions was to seal his lips against Blaine's. Blaine tensed his muscles before he melted into Kurt embrace.

Both boys then looked into each other eyes and laughed as they both said at the exact same time "they're playing our Wedding Song". It was true, the song that the two boys were now slow dancing to was Un-Chained Melody. A song that they had decided together, after watching the movie Ghost many times, that would be their "First Dance" song at their Wedding.

The boys soon had their faces nuzzled into one another's necks, and were breathing in a slow and relaxed state as they swayed slowly from side to side.

"Move to New York and live with me Blaine! I can't stand being away from the person I love" Kurt all but whispered into Blaine's ear as they continued to slow dance across the floor. Blaine didn't reply he began to kiss Kurt slowly from where his face had been nuzzled in Kurt neck all the way up until he met Kurt's lips. A broad smile came across his lips as he kissed Kurt sweetly. "Shh, I know a shortcut, and we can leave now!" Blaine said as he stepped back from Kurt and produced 2 airline tickets.

"I had planned on coming to see you in New York to sort this mess out and Brittany has insisted on coming hence why I have 2 tickets, but nothing could make me more happier Kurt than spending the rest of my life with you" "If that's a proposal Blaine Anderson, then YES" Kurt squealed.

Blaine just looked at him before grabbing him by the wrist and saying "let's get out of here!"

All time seemed to slow again, like it did that day at Dalton as both boys ran from the Gym as a loud cheer erupted from the rest of the students.

In the end Love conquers all, and these two boys had found it with one another and conquered it TOGETHER!

The End


End file.
